Actions can kill
by HoA.Sibuna.Amber.Nina.Fabian
Summary: What happens when an embarrassing pic of Nina gets spread around the school by someone people least expect? How will Nina react? How will her friends react? Some characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

-Third person POV-

A scream, not just any scream, but Amber Millington's scream, filled the house waking everybody up from their peaceful sleep. A few moments later, the house gathered into Amber and Nina's room expecting to see Amber freaking out about loosing one of her lip glosses, but it was much worse. Amber was sitting on Nina bed grasping a piece of paper to her chest, and crying her heart out. Patricia was the first to speak and by the sound of her voice you could tell she was tired, "Amber what is it now? Is it so important that you had to wake everyone up at 3 in the morning?" A few people shook their head agreeing with Patricia, while others said yeah. "yes... Nina... shower... gone..." said Amber sobbing in between words. "What about Nina and the shower? Is she ok? Where is she?" said a very worried Fabian. Amber shook her head no and quickly passed the note to Fabian.

**Sorry its short. Its just a little preview of this story, but instead of continuing off of this chapter we are going to jump back to the beginning of the term so you will understand what's going on a little better. Also sorry if this chapters a little confusing. Hope you enjoyed. :) Next chapter should be up soon. Also if anyone can help me come up with a better name that would be great, I'm stumped, I know it will be hard considering you don't know much of what's going to happen, but if you can please give some ideas. I will give credit. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*The mall*_**

**Amber's POV**

"Come on Nina just a few more dresses, pleeeaassse?" I ask, grasping her right arm with both my arms trying to drag her to another store.

"Amber do we have to? Can't we come back next week?" Nina replied trying to get away from her grasp.

"Nina don't be silly the dance is only 2 weeks away from yesterday. Next week we have to go shopping for accessories." I said finally letting her hand go as we arrived to the next store. Sometimes Nina can be so lazy.

"Fine," Nina sighed in defeat, "Lets make this quick."

**_*Few hours later, Anubis main hallway*_**

**-Fabian's POV-**

"Hey Joy, have you seen Nina lately?" I asked getting a little nervous.

"No sorry, but do you want to watch a movie in your room later? I'll get all the food and stuff." Joy asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure..." I said unsure of myself. I knew I had a girlfriend, but I just made a date with another girl. Man am I a pushover or what.

"Yay! See you later than?" Joy asked.

"Joy, you are a beautiful young girl, and I love you as a friend and all and it's not that I don't care about you, because I do it's just Nina. I don't think she'd like me hanging out with another girl."

"Hey!" Nina and Amber shouted walking into the house with three bags each.

"We will talk about this later, yeah?" Joy questioned walking away.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I saw Nina's face fill with jealousy, but I looked the other way and pretended not too notice.

Amber was the first to break the silence, "Awkward.. Anyway come on Nina lets go put are outfits away"

"Yeah, ok." Nina stuttered while following Amber up the stairs.

**_*Nina and Ambers room*_ **

**-Nina's POV-**

"What were they talking about before we walked in? Why couldn't they talk in front of me." I whispered shouted to Amber.

"I don't know Nines. I'm sure it was nothing. Fabian is a good guy he wouldn't ever hurt you." Amber said, looking back at me from her makeup desk.

"Do you think he's cheating on me!?" I accidently shouted a little too loud.

"Nina, I think you are just paranoid, I'm sure she just needed help with her homework or something." Amber said in a voice trying to calm me down.

**_*Joy's room*_ **

**-Joy's POV-**

"Do you think he's cheating on me!?" I heard Nina shout to her ditzy blonde roomate Amber. This is perfect, my plan is working fantastic!

**_*Half Hour Later, boy's hallway*_ **

**-Joy's POV still-**

I looked down at my outfit choice, I was wearing a pink tanktop with a black jacket, and I also had a black mini skirt on. Man did I look cute or what; no way could Fabes turn me down now. I knocked twice on the door, and wait a few second until the boy of my dreams answered the door.

"Hey," Fabes said looking me in the eyes.

"Hey," I replied looking at the ground with my hands behind my back.

_**~To be continued~**_

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update, I know I was suppose to upload two days ago just some things came up. Also from now on my chapters will be around this length, and I will be uploading every 1 or 2 days. :) Read, and Review. I will take any ideas you have, and I will try to include as many as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is on hiatus until further notice. Sorry. I lost my motivation to write. I lost interest in House of Anubis Fanfictions. Hopefully it will go away, but if it doesn't soon Ill put my stories up for adoption or delete them. I already deleted two. I'm really sorry about the long wait. I still love the show though so it there is still a good chance ill be back, and if I do come back Ill make sure I upload a little marathon or something.


End file.
